Fools like me Oneshot
by Yuzuky
Summary: "el amor fue hecho realmente para estúpidas como yo,pero aun así,hay una luz al final del túnel.Mi historia comienza cuando deje mi pueblo.Una gran ciudad,un sueño,muchos deseos de encontrar al amor verdadero"M."toda mi vida comienza realmente cuando una parte de ella concluye,aunq esto me parezca estúpido,no me queda de otra q contarla.G. gaamatsu,(Sasodei-AVERTENCIA)


_**Oneshot**_

 _ **Fools like me.**_

 _Querido Diario._

 _En un apartado pueblo en el desierto vivió una pequeña chica hermosa llamada Matsuri Nana cuya vida cambio por completo al mudarse a la gran ciudad para perseguir su sueño de ser una cantante famosa. Bueno, no solo me fui para ser cantante, también quería alejarme de mi vida cotidiana en este caluroso pueblo, y para ser sinceros también quería encontrar el amor, como cualquier estúpida adolescente. ¡AH! Deben de estar preguntándose qué edad tengo…bueno tengo 17 años de edad y no me fui sola de ese pueblucho… (lo siento pueblo, en verdad te quiero, pero me cansas mucho). Me fui con mi mejor amiga y mi novio, como no. Su estilo es roquero, alto, cabello rojo y ojos castaños, algo rudo y seco en muchas de las ocasiones, y me ignora quizás demasiado, pero igual lo quiero. Su nombre es Sasori, y bueno algo así empieza mi historia, mi travesía, odisea…oh y si, sé que puse que quería encontrar el amor y es que me refiero al verdadero amor ya que Sasori y yo…no estamos en buenas condiciones que se diga, creo que fue por eso que nos pusimos de acuerdo para irnos, quizás ambos queríamos encontrar algo más, otra vida…quizá, u otro amor tal vez, en fin, así comienza mi historia…._

La luz del sol se filtró por la venta, llegó a los ojos de la chica quien los abrió por instinto, pero eso no fue lo que la había despertado. En el sueño había escuchado una canción, seguido de gritos de parte de una chica. Sabia a la perfección que era en realidad. Era su compañera de cuarto que gritaba a todo pulmón junto con el sonido de una canción que provenía de su celular. Sari ya estaba más que harta de tanto tener que soportar aquella misma canción todas las mañanas. "No sé cómo Sasori la ha soportado tanto" pensó con un fuerte suspiró, tratando de no saltare encima, aunque en verdad ella quería mucho a su amiga, a veces su infantiles la cansaba. Sari se puso de pie aun ignorando los gritos de la chica quien cantaba y bailaba haciendo payasadas para hacerla reír. Entro al baño con una sonrisa, inevitablemente y se encerró justo cuando terminaba la canción. "love was trully made for fools…like me…love was trully made for ¡fooooooolsss like meeee!" termino de cantar Matsuri y respiró profundamente. "¿Por qué nunca cantas conmigo?" Preguntó deprimida. "¿me odias no es cierto?"

"no quiero" indicó con sequedad. "y no te odio, eres mi rayo de luz todas las mañanas. No sé qué haría sin ti".

"que linda, gracias." contestó sonriendo. "lo siento por despertarte".

"no te preocupes, eres mi despertador después de todo, justo a tiempo como todas las mañanas." Sari

"igual lo siento es que hoy nos vamos a la ciudad así que quise practicar mi canto antes de irme".

"ya lo sé. ¿Sasori ira con nosotras?" preguntó a la vez que recibía un largo silencio como respuesta. "¿Matsuri?"

"no…ya se fue." indicó en casi un susurro, suficiente para que su amiga la escuchara.

"que mal educado, ¿y eso por qué?" preguntó y salió del baño. Observó a su amiga y supo que algo iba mal.

"pues…porque…terminamos anoche" murmuró Matsuri, y se dejó caer en la cama.

"¿¡TERMINARON ANOCHE!?" preguntó con falsa sorpresa.

"Sari, ya sabias que terminaría así no finjas. En fin, no importa. Igual iremos, tenemos ya un pequeño apartamento, una nueva vida. Era…iba a pasar tarde o temprano" contestó con una sorprendente madurez en su voz.

"supongo que tienes razón, pero igual… ¿no te duele? ¿estás bien?" preguntó de nuevo algo preocupada.

"un poco supongo, pero prácticamente ambos acordamos terminar…es que no lo sé…es raro." Sentenció y se puso de pie, dando vueltas en su habitación.

"¿la situación es rara o él es raro?"

"él es raro…es como si nunca me dejo realmente entrar en su vida y aparte…casi nunca me dejaba besarlo…" contestó algo preocupada. "es como si realmente nunca le guste" dijo después.

"¿llegaste a…tu sabes?" preguntó seriamente.

"¿a qué?"

"¿llegaste a dormir con él?"

"oh, bueno…" empezó algo avergonzada. "no" respondió y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama, esta vez enojada.

"ya, comprendo entonces tu situación." Sentenció su amiga con una mueca en el rostro "si que es raro" terminó por concordar.

"si bueno, en fin…ya no importa." Indicó cambiando de ánimos con rapidez.

"tranquila ya te encontrare a alguien por allá." La tranquilizo su amiga.

"¿y tú qué?" preguntó algo confundida "también te buscare a alguien, ambas o haremos"

"no yo no sirvo para eso del amor." Respondió Sari con seriedad, "yo solo quiero buscar un mejor trabajo, ganar dinero, establecerme."

"no digas que no…ya verás que te viene lo contrario. No seas tan seria. Iremos a buscar aventuras, a encontrar el amor, y a conocer miles de ciudades."

"vamos Matsuri, es que…no quiero salir herida de nuevo. En fin, ¿pero no quieres encontrar el amor?"

"si pero no planeo casarme ya…soy un alma libre y quiero seguir conociendo muchos lugares." indicó y le sonrió.

"¿estás bien entonces?" preguntó Sari después de quedar en silencio.

"soy más ruda de lo que parezco, estaré bien." La tranquilizo Matsuri, aunque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta del que no lograba zafarse.

La noche anterior, muy lejos de ahí….

 _Estúpido Diario:_

 _Esto me parece ridículo he incluso ahora mismo, mientras tomo el papel y el cuaderno, pero me han insistido en que me ayudara en un futuro, o de que ayudara a otros, o al menos mi novia me lo dice. No es que la escuche, o piense que lo que ella dice es estúpido, dios ya hasta hablo como ella. En fin, el punto es que redactar mi vida para mí mismo me parece de niña, y la verdad es que me avergüenzo de muchas de las cosas que hice, quizás por eso no quiera hacerlo. Se lo prometí y por eso no me queda de otra que escribir mi historia. Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku, hermoso, apuesto, cantante, y bueno…algo engreído supongo. Tengo un hermano mayor y otra hermana, también mayor. Cuando cumplí los 15 me fui de casa…y…a partir de ahí recaí, cada vez más bajo aun…Mi vida comienza, o bueno al menos la mejor parte de mi vida comienza con un horrible final…_

La luz que se proyectaba desde la ventana lo encandilaba, a pesar de ser de noche. Se puso de pie y al instante recibió calambres, el frio recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, recordándole lo caliente que estaba la cama. Caminó de puntitas hacia la ventana y terminó de cerrar las cortinas, dándole la oscuridad necesaria. Se recostó de nuevo, sintiendo una enorme punzada en la cabeza por el esfuerzo que había hecho. "¿Qué paso anoche?" pensó sin lograr recordar. Se recostó de sus almohadas y escuchó un pequeño quejido a su lado. Asustado y sorprendido volteó para encontrar a una hermosa chica de cabello rosaseo, pálida como la nieve. Dormía igual que él sin ninguna prenda. Sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver que la chica era linda, "esta vez escogí bien" pensó. Justo cuando sonrió la puerta se abrió e ilumino la sala, despertando a la chica que dormía. Por la puerta entro su novia, de cabellos naranjas, piel clara y enormes ojos azules. Lo vio quizás no tan sorprendida, pero si con una enorme decepción dibujada en el rostro.

"Alice…" susurro mientras se cubría con la sabana, a modo de instinto. Igual no tenía sentido, la chica lo había visto muchas veces sin ropa.

"Gaara..." contestó mientras dejaba caer sus pertenencias en el suelo. "¿y en mi cama?"

"nuestra cama, en realidad." Contestó con quizás demasiada rudeza.

"mucho gusto Gaara, soy Sakura." saludó la pelirosa. "veo que tres es multitud así que adiós…" contestó y sin esperar comentario a cambio se puso de pie, mostrando su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo. Tomó su ropa con mucha calma y se la colocó, luego salió por el pequeño espacio que Alice le dejo. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta. "un placer…si quieres me puedes llamar, cuando plazcas."

"claro…gracias." susurró el pelirojo sin prestarle mucha atención. "Alice, lo siento ¿sí?" indicó apenado cuando la chica se fue.

"¿really? ¿sorry? ¿that's your best shot? *" preguntó la chica en un perfecto inglés. (¿enserio? ¿lo siento? ¿ese es tu mejor disparo/intento?)

"dios...tú me conocías desde el inicio y lo sabes Alice. Te lo advertí de la misma forma en que se lo advierto a todas." contestó con voz cansina, sin querer pelear, mientras se frotaba la frente, adolorido.

"claro porque hay más." Contestó Alice, aunque sabía a la perfección que era así, el chico se lo había advertido desde el inicio, con sus ojos fríos y su rostro inexpresivo.

"hay muchas más." contestó con demasiada tranquilidad, con una falsa y forzada media sonrisa y se puso de pie. Se acercó lentamente a ella sin desviar la vista, notó como Alice se tensaba al percibir la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo del pelirojo, sus ojos evaluándola de pies a cabeza. La roso por el rostro, acercó sus labios a la chica, pero recibió una cachetada de su parte, sorprendiéndolo.

"eres un imbécil. Morirás solo ya lo veras." sentenció mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla. "en serio…pensé…que podrías cambiar…sentir algo hacia alguien..." contestó entre sollozos.

"y ese es el gran problema de todas." contestó y se volvió a acercar a la chica por detrás, está ya estaba en la puerta, apunto de irse. "todas me quieren cambiar, nadie lo consigue. No podrás olvidarme, Alice. No importa cuanto lo intentes" contestó y le dio un beso en el cuello, apartando su cabello con sus fríos dedos. Luego se dio la vuelta y la dejo ir.

Se volvió a tirar en su cama, sin preocuparse de taparse, ya que, no esperaba nadie más. Era su apartamento y el de Alice, o al menos lo fue hasta ese día. Pensó que quizás había sido demasiado rudo y seco con la chica, pero no era su problema, rodas siempre querían cambiarlo, intentaban demasiado y el solo quería la soledad al final. La soledad siempre era su mejor amiga, de ahí a que incluso se alejara de su propia familia, "Solo estoy mejor" pensó. La puerta se volvió abrir, pero esta vez fue un chico rubio quien entro por ella. Su cabello largo por la cintura recorrido en un moño, una ropa de diseñador, camisa entre abierta, un chaleco negro, pantalones de cuero ajustados y unos zapatos negros. Gaara se tapó instantáneamente y le lanzo un cojín a modo de queja. "¿podrías tocar antes de entrar? No es tu casa" le gritó enojado.

"no te cubras, así te ves hermoso." Contestó y le guiño un ojo sonriéndole. "Alice me dejo pasar, se fue furiosa de aquí. ¿te vio con otra no?" preguntó y se sentó al lado del pelirojo, sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

"¿podrías…no entrometerte en mis asuntos, Deidara?" preguntó y se cubrió más aun con la sabana. "y vete para que pueda vestirme."

"no sientas vergüenza, puedes quedarte así, igual ya visto otros peores que tú. Verte a ti seria como ver un modelo, créeme"

"igual, podría arruinar nuestra amistad."

"es una lástima que no te guste…desearía poder tener a alguien como tu…aunque menos mujeriego claro."

"no te preocupes, te llegara. Y no soy mujeriego, es negocio nada más. Las mujeres con las que me acuesto solo son mi trabajo, nada más." indicó tranquilamente sin sentimiento. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó y lo observó mejor. "ese golpe es nuevo…" sentenció señalando al cuello del chico. Una mancha roja con forma de dedos sobresalía de la camisa de rubio.

"eso…no es nada…fue un accidente..." contestó cubriéndose más la camisa con rapidez, pero Gaara se sentó y le apartó la mano. Le abrió más la camisa, dejando ver las marcas en el cuerpo del chico.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó esta vez con furia y se puso de pie, tomó la bata de baño que estaba cerca de la cama y se la colocó.

"nadie "contestó sin mirarlo aún, claramente nervioso y asustado. "no fue nadie."

"sí, claro, nadie. Dime para ir a matarlo."

"cálmate…Gaara…no podrías ¿sí?" Contestó poniéndose de pie, impidiéndole la salida.

"voy al club, hablare con el dueño. Esto…" indicó mientras le rosaba la reciente herida. El chico se apartó rápidamente, adolorido. "no está en el contrato. No pueden hacerte eso, no importa con quien duermas. JAMAS deben herirte."

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?" preguntó sin poder evitar el nudo en la garganta. Aquella muestra de afecto no era familiar para él, aunque Gaara siempre lo trataba igual.

"eres como mi hermano y lo sabes…como un hermano menor para mí."

"eso duele, teniendo en cuenta lo que siento por ti." contestó a modo de broma con un sabor amargo en la boca.

"no sientes nada hacia mí, tonto ". contestó sonriéndole y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "estas confundiendo las cosas."

"supongo…no tengo a nadie así que quizás confundo los sentimientos." Concordó con falsedad. Muy dentro de él sabía con certeza sus sentimientos hacia el pelirojo.

"dime el nombre del cliente."

"…."

"Deidara…el nombre…AHORA "contestó casi gritándole.

"OK, OK… Hidan…su nombre es Hidan… es un sádico." indicó algo asustado y como reflejo se abrazó a sí mismo.

"gracias. Me bañare y luego iré." Indicó sintiendo una furia dentro de sí. Si había alguien importante para él en ese momento y que sabía por lo que el pasaba en ese momento, era Deidara. Era menor que é y por eso lo veía como un hermano menor, aunque supiera que el rubio lo quería más que a un hermano.

"¿te ayudo?" contestó y le guiñó un ojo.

"vete." Contestó Gaara secamente y lo sacó del cuarto, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

"que cruel."

Día siguiente durante la noche…

La enorme ciudad brillaba de noche, como si aún fuera de día. Los enormes letreros iluminados de LED deslumbraban a cualquiera que pasaba por al frente y en un pequeño local no era la excepción. Por dentro la luz era mucho más tenue y siniestra. Dentro el bar estaba abarrotado y en el escenario unas chicas bailaban sensualmente al ritmo de una música lenta. El pelirojo llego a la ciudad el día anterior, quiso adelantar el vuelo para no tener que llegar junto a ella. No es que no la quisiera, es que él era el problema, no ella _. "No sé qué me pasa"_ pensaba el pelirojo mientras se sentaba en la barra y pedía una cerveza. Durante esos últimos meses no podía ni ver a la chica a la cara, ni siquiera se sentía ya atraído por ella, ni quizás por ninguna de las chicas. Por lo que había decidido cambiar de aire, cambiar de ambiente y de personas para ver si así lograba encontrar el amor de una chica _. "Matsuri también piensa igual por su parte"_ pensó Sasori, lo había notado desde semanas atrás que ya la chica no lo quería como antes, ya hasta le daba igual que no la besara, era algo mutuo por lo que decidió terminar con ella antes de irse. El viaje había sido la excusa perfecta para ambos, irse a un lugar desconocido con la esperanza de hallar el verdadero amor. A su lado se sentó un chico que le hiso voltear para analizarlo. A simple vista juro que era una mujer, pero al detallarlo mejor notó que era un chico. Su larga cabellera lo había confundido, haciéndole pensar que era una chica dado su fina figura y delicado rostro, pero al fijarse bien en el perfil notó que era un chico realmente apuesto, "¿apuesto? En serio estas mal" se dijo a si mismo el chico en su mente.

"¿ahogando tus penas en un bar? "preguntó el rubio y volteó a verlo, había notado los ojos del pelirojo en él desde que se sentó, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver al ver al chico de frente, _"es más hermoso que Gaara"_ pensó y trató de calmar su corazón.

"algo así." contestó el pelirojo y sintió como sus ojos no dejaban de evaluar al chico. _"¿Pero qué demonios haces?"_ se preguntó mentalmente y se obligó a voltear hacia su bebida ya vacía.

"te invitó la otra ronda." indicó el rubio y pidió dos cervezas más. "mi nombre es Deidara, un placer." se presentó sin poder dejar de verlo y le ofreció su mano, el pelirojo lo ignoró.

"soy Sasori, acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Dime, ¿también viniste a ahogar tus penas?" preguntó después de unos minutos, para no ser tan cruel, como siempre solía serlo y le sonrió, dándole un pequeño paro cardiaco a Deidara.

"sí, algo así." indicó con una sonrisa amarga, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"pues entonces salud." contestó Sasori y ambos bebieron rápidamente, sin notarlo. A pesar de lo diferentes que quizás eran, lograron hablar con mucha facilidad y sin darse cuenta fueron perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

A los pocos minutos ambos habían perdido ya los cálculos de cuantas cervezas llevaban en su sistema. El oscuro ambiente del bar, la alta música lenta, el humo, el olor a alcohol mareo a Sasori con facilidad y Deidara se dejó llevar por primera vez, dejándose perder su juicio y su compostura con aquel extraño chico de ojos cafés. La música comenzó a sonar fuerte en sus oídos, arrastrándolos a un mundo separado del resto de la gente, perdiendo la cordura. Al tiempo que sus ojos dejaron de ver el mundo de forma normal, y sus mentes de desconectaron de la sensatez, ambos se vieron llevados por la pasión, quizás por los efectos del alcohol o por sus deseos más ocultos, internos entre lo más profundo de su ser. Ninguno supo cómo, pero se vieron atrapados entre besos, abrazos y caricias en la oscura habitación de un cercano motel. El olor a alcohol y a humedad invadía su olfato, el calor recorría su piel mientras acariciaba la suave tez de aquel chico rubio, como una pasión prohibida. Se había estado cohibiendo toda su vida de probar aquella fruta clandestina, oh quizás era simplemente los efectos de la bebida. Nunca lo sabría con certeza, lo único de lo que estaba claro era del dulce sabor néctar de aquellos rosas pálido de los labios del rubio y de la increíble mezcla de sensaciones que sintió en aquella sucia y desolada habitación.

En otro lugar a las mismas horas…

El local estaba abarrotado de borrachos, claro está, debido a las altas horas de la noche. Matsuri y Sari se veían mutuamente, incomodas alrededor de viejos babosos que se le acercaban de vez en cuando. "Resiste" se dijo Matsuri a sí misma, esperando a su turno para cantar. Era noche de Karaoke con banda en vivo y claro que todos los que habían cantado a hasta ahora eran tan pésimos que ninguno podría competir contra la chica. Recorrió con su vista el local, esperando quizás encontrarse con Sasori, para demostrarle de lo que se perdía, pero no logró ver sus ojos cafés entre la multitud. En cambió sus ojos se fijaron en unos hermosos y afrodisiacos ojos verdes que la miraron instantáneamente, como si hubiera percibido su mirada. Matsuri sintió como su corazón saltaba de pronto y como se ruborizaba ante él chico, su hermoso rostro, tez blanca y cabellos rojos resaltaban de entre las personas comunes. Claro que su similitud con Sasori era increíble, pero, había algo más en su mirada, quizás algo más oscuro y siniestro en su mirada. Vestía una sencilla camisa negra con una chaqueta y unos jeans oscuros. Desvió la vista con rapidez, y trató de concentrarse en algo más, pero sus ojos se vieron arrastrados de nuevo hacia el chico, que la veía fijamente, con una media sonrisa que se borró con rapidez de su mirada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Matsuri se volvió a ruborizar, desvió la vista, notó los ojos de su amiga fijos en ella, confundida, justo cuando volteó a verlo de nuevo, no lo encontró. Buscó a su alrededor, trató de disimular pero se dio cuenta de que el chico se sentó cerca de su mesa, causándole un pequeño paro cardiaco, luego la llamaron al escenario, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Anda pues Matsuri." indicó Sari, dándole un poco de valor a su amiga quien se paró casi temblando.

"ok." susurro con nerviosismo y se montó en el escenario con toda la lentitud que pudo, recibiendo bullido como respuesta. Tomó el micrófono y espero a que la banda comenzara a tocar la canción escogida.

 _He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
Wildest dreams_

 _Taylor Swift- wildest dreams (*)_

A chica captó la atención de los presentes, al igual que la del chico de ojos verdes. Le sonrió y ella a él, algo que nunca hubiera hecho normalmente, coquetear con un chico de aquella forma. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó de cantar y luego la chica se bajó del escenario, volviendo a su mesa junto a su amiga. Sari desvió la vista hacia donde su amiga volteaba a ver cada minuto, encontrándose con el hermoso chico. Sari volteó a ver a Matsuri quien la veía apenada y esta torció los ojos y suspiró. Le indicó que iba a pedir unas bebidas, dejándola unos minutos a solas en la mesa. Matsuri volteó a ver al chico de nuevo, encontrándose de nuevo con los verdes ojos fijos en ella. Le sonrió de nuevo y este se acercó, cosa que la chica no esperaba realmente. Se sentó a su lado y esta lo miro, notó que su amiga se devolvía, pero se desvió en el camino al verlos juntos, "que rápida" pensó sonriéndole, dándole valor. Conocía a Matsuri desde que eran bebes y aquello era nuevo para ambas, especialmente para ella, por lo que decidió mantenerse a distancia, para no estorbar, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para salir al rescate.

"cantas bien, felicidades. Fuiste la mejor de la noche" indicó el pelirojo "no me loe speraba" contestó el chico. El mismo se sorprendió al verse hablando con aquella chica, era algo que no hacía, ellas solían ir hacia él.

"gracias." contestó algo sorprendida y apenada. "no pensé que sería la mejor de la noche…"

"bueno si vienes otra hora quizás hubieras encontrado competencia claro".

"sí, gente consciente." indicó sonriendo. "mi nombre es Matsuri…oh bueno ya lo sabrás porque me nombraron antes de subir al escenario" contestó la chica con rapidez. "¿viniste a cantar también?"

"algo así." indicó, mintiendo. "bueno la verdad…suelo venir a cantar de vez en cuando pero hoy solo vine a pensar… mi nombre es Gaara, por cierto."

"un placer Gaara. ¿pensar?" " _hermoso nombre…Gaara"_ pensó la chica, casi drogada por todo aquel momento.

"si…creo que…no importa." contestó de pronto, _"¿Qué haces contándole tu vida a esta chica?"_ se preguntó algo confundido. "no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?" preguntó cambiando de tema, sorprendiéndose de nuevo al verse entablando él la conversación.

"soy de las afueras, muy de las afueras…" comentó lo ultimó en un susurro. "vine para… buscar trabajo" mintió.

"oh…y viniste a esta ciudad…claro…pues suerte con eso" contestó con un poco de sarcasmo.

"¿tan difícil es?" preguntó algo asustada.

"un poco. Vienes con un sueño, pero la ciudad te arrebata cualquier esperanza con el tiempo. No a todos, pero...terminas cambiando, madurando… tu perspectiva de la vida cambia…"

"¿Qué te paso?" preguntó casi sintiendo el dolor del pelirojo.

"¿Cómo que, que me paso?"

"algo tuvo que haberte pasado para que tuvieras una visión tan depresiva y gris de la vida. Todo pasa por una razón." contestó y le sonrió amablemente. "sea lo que sea que hallas vivido, con el tiempo sabrás que paso por algo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?" preguntó casi desafiante, observándola fijamente, sorprendido de encontrar a alguien como ella en ese oscuro local.

"no lo estoy. No del todo. Solo tengo la esperanza de que así sea. Después de todo te conocí ¿no? Te hice ver mi punto de perspectiva…llamé tu atención. Solo falta que lo veas también." Contestó con demasiada tranquiidad.

"hablas otro lenguaje diferente al mío. El mundo es oscuro…" indicó casi molesto.

"y siempre hay alguien en el para encenderlo." indicó con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando al chico perplejo.

"¿de dónde vienes?" preguntó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

"de un pueblucho, alejado de aquí." indicó con sinceridad.

"quedemos en algo…te mostrare la forma en que veo al mundo, y tú me mostraras la tuya…luego discutiremos cual es la correcta." indicó y acercó su rostro al de ella, sonriéndole con una media sonrisa.

"hay es cuando te equivocas..." comentó ruborizada, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado. Luego volvió a verlo, cuando su corazón se calmó un poco más. "no hay una visión correcta del mundo. Todas son correctas desde el punto de vista de casa individuo. Pero te aceptó la propuesta. Muéstrame como ves el mundo, y yo te mostrare como yo lo veo." indicó sonriéndole de vuelta.

"en serio… ¿de dónde vienes?" preguntó más para el mismo que para la chica.

Después de eso no supo que más paso, no porque hubiera perdido la conciencia, o porque hubiera sido drogada por el chico. La adrenalina le hiso perder el control, la mirada penetrante de Gaara en ella, sus roces, su aroma, todo aquel momento hiso que la chica se perdiera en él. Se dejó guiar por el chico, como si quisiera perderse en la ciudad, confiando en un desconocido, esperando con todas sus ansias que fuera verdad. Su corazón latía violentamente, indicándole que se fuera, que corriera de aquella situación. Su mente gritaba que era peligroso, que no confiara, pero la situación la drogó, la mirada de aquel chico, la hiso perder el control. Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, se vio rodeada por unas paredes mal decoradas, en un motel cercano, con el pelirojo sobre ella. Su mente le indicaba que lo tumbara, que escapara, que Sari debería de estar buscándola como loca, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte, su piel ardía con cada roce contra la piel de Gaara. Sentía los besos de los fríos labios sobre cada esquina de su piel, sus suaves manos sobre ella, el calor intenso a su alrededor, y sin poder evitarlo el sonido irritante de su voz, sin poder controlarla. El chico no podía creer lo que hacía, era la primera vez que se iba con una chica por cuenta propia, sin ser pedido, no por dinero. Su inocencia, su locura, su forma de hablar y de ver el mundo lo cegó, era tan diferente a él, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una conexión especial con ella. Recorrió la piel de la chica, esta vez consciente de cada movimiento que hacía, cada beso que daba, cada caricia y roce, lo sintió más halla que en solo su piel.

Al día siguiente.

El pelirojo sintió los pocos rayos de luz que penetró por la ventana, despertándolo de su extraño sueño. Sintió su piel desnuda y sudada, como si hubiera estado haciendo demasiado ejercicio. Con lentitud vio a su alrededor, encontrándose en una habitación diferente a la suya en donde actualmente se quedaba. A su lado vio el cuerpo de alguien entre las sabanas y asustado y confundido levantó la sabana, encontrándose a un chico a su lado. Su cabeza dio mil vueltas, su estómago se revolvió y en su intento de recordar solo logró ver el rostro del chico que dormía junto a él. "Un chico…" pensó sintiendo un vacío en su corazón y a la vez una mezcla entre confusión y mariposas. No sabía que pensar, solo recordaba caricias, su pie ardiendo de deseo por aquel rubio, dándole a entender lo que era en realidad, lo que había estado ocultando, y la razón de porque había terminado con su novia. El chico a su lado se movió inquieto y al percibir la luz, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Vio a su alrededor encontrándose con aquel apuesto chico, quedo petrificado al sentir que no llevaba nada puesto.

"maldición..." susurro el rubio desviando la mirada del pelirojo que lo observaba fijamente, _"no debí hacer esto…solo lo hago por dinero"_ pensó y volteó a verlo nuevamente, _"aunque veo porque lo hice digo…es hermoso" pensó con una media sonrisa._ "lo siento…" se disculpó el rubio, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente al ver al pelirojo.

"no yo…yo lo siento…no estoy acostumbrado…yo no…esto fue un error…un grave error...debo de haber estado borracho…muy borracho…" contestó casi para sí mismo, como queriéndose convencer de que todo eso era un sueño

"eres…" Deidara lo miro, y notó la sorpresa y confusión dibujada en el rostro de Sasori. "oh…claro…ya…lo siento…no eres debe ser muy horrible para ti"

"no lo sé, es la primera vez que duermo con un chico. Así que si, supongo que sí es horrible" contestó con algo de amargura.

"lo siento." Respondió de nuevo apenado y deprimido. "Ahora siento que abuse de ti" dijo en voz alta, más para sí que para el chico.

"no es tu culpa. Estoy confundido si…yo…termine con mi ex recientemente porque no sentía nada hacia ella y si…si termine aquí contigo fue porque me gustaste...o al menos eso creo." _"¡pero que dices!"_ pensó casi golpeándose así mismo. "nadie abusa de mi sin mi permiso…, _"lo empeoras mejor calla" pensó de nuevo._

"bueno yo si se lo que soy. Siento mucho esto, cuando duermo con alguien no lo hago gratis." indicó y se puso de pie _"¿Por qué todos los pelirojos no son gays?" pensó con tristesa_. Dejo ver su moreteado y fino cuerpo desnudo. "al menos que haya estado totalmente borrado, como ayer supongo. Así que no te preocupes."

"oh, claro, dormí con un…lo siento" se calló al instante y desvió u vista del golpeado cuerpo del rubio. Se acercó por detrás, viendo la espalda lastimada. "esto..." estaba a punto de preguntar, pensando que quizás fue él.

"no fuiste tú tranquilo." Indicó algo nervioso al sentir la presencia del chico detrás de él.

"esto no está bien…no es correcto…" comentó casi enojado y recorrió lentamente la delicada espalda del rubio con sus fríos dedos, ruborizándolo. _"¿Qué demonios haces?" pensó y apartó la mano con rapidez._

"bu…bueno…. qui…quizas…" indicó entrecortadamente, sintiendo como sus piernas fallaban al sentir el contacto de los dedos del pelirojo sobre su piel. "No hagas eso" indicó y se dio la vuelta, viéndolo cara a cara, a pocos milímetros de él. "no me conoces." Contestó con rudeza.

"nadie, sin importar quien sea… merece esto". contestó mientras rozaba el cuello del chico. "lo siento es que…es mi opinión" indicó alejando su mano de nuevo del rubio.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó casi en un susurro, más para él mismo que para el chico. Luego Deidara se atrevió, aprovechando quizas la última vez que vería a ese chico perfecto. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo beso, uniendo su cuerpo al de Sasori, quien no lo rechazó por la sorpresa.

"esto es tan retorcido". contestó apartándolo rápidamente.

"lo siento, es que no se si vuelva a verte. Tuve que hacerlo. No sabes cuánto eh esperado por alguien como tú." indicó y se dio la vuelta, recogió su ropa esparcida y entro al baño, cerrando a puerta tras de él. Se dejó caer en el frio suelo del baño sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, lamentándose de haber estado con alguien como él, de sentir algo como aquello, ya que, para alguien como él, ese amor estaba prohibido. Necesitaba estar solo, no sentir nada por nadie, mientras ganara dinero estaba bien ya que era su única forma.

"siento mucho esto…se la clase de personas que eres, en parte" indicó Sasori desde la puerta, ya vestido. "pero nadie merece esos moretones, nadie merece estar solo. Todos merecen amor, o eso diría mi ex. En fin…me voy…adiós. Gracias por todo Dei." _"sin ti no sabría quién soy"_ pensó sin querer decirlo. Dejo su número en la cama, esperando a que el rubio lo tomara, aunque sabiendo quien era…no lo tomaría y en realidad el mismo esperaba que no lo hiciera. Sin darse cuenta se vio esperando cosas que no eran común para él.

Cerca de ahí.

Hay estaba de nuevo, otra noche, otra chica diferente, sabanas revueltas, habitaciones de moteles, si tenía suerte amanecía en su propia habitación, solo si estaba de suerte. Siempre terminaba igual, aunque no lo quisiera, si bien deseaba con todo su ser hacer lo contrario, evitar terminar con alguien diferente, pero siempre era igual. Volteó a su lado, esta vez la reconocía, había sido distinto quizas. Hablo con ella en el bar y sin evitarlo una cosa había llevado a otra, la diferencia es que no estaba borracho, no que él recordara. Quizas por eso se había despertado extrañado. Era definitivamente distinto. La chica se movió, acurrucándose a su lado aun sin despertarse. "Es definitivamente distinta" pensó el chico. Se puso de pie, busco su ropa y se fue al baño, quería salir antes de que se despertara. No quería arruinarla, y si era él, definitivamente saldría herida. Quería desaparecer antes de que lo viera, era lo mejor después de todo, él era en definitivamente demasiado dark, oscuro, como una nube negra para todo lo bueno en la vida, por eso se había ido de casa, dejado a sus hermanos, si se quedaba demasiado tiempo con alguien, terminaba oscureciendo a las personas que más quería, igual que había hecho con Alice.

Matsuri abrió los ojos con lentitud y notó que estaba sola, en un lugar desconocido. Se asustó y despertó al instante, sintió el frio en su torso desnudo, notó que no llevaba ropa y poco a poco fue recordando la alocada noche anterior, "Gaara" pensó sin ver a nadie. La puerta del baño se abrió y vio que el pelirojo se quedaba en la entrada, la vio por unos minutos y después vio hacia el suelo, "demonios" pensó. La chica se cubrió rápidamente con la sabana, como reflejo instantáneo, era estúpido no había nada que el chico no hubiera visto. Lo observó a los ojos, parecía decepcionado de que se hubiera despertado, estaba listo para irse, "se iba sin despedirse…típico" pensó a chica deprimiéndose con rapidez. Bajo la vista sin querer verlo a los ojos.

"¿soy yo verdad? Todos los chicos que me han gustado siempre terminan dejándome." sentenció la chica, dejando caer una lagrima.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó sorprendido de que realizara aquella pregunta. "¿estás loca? Soy yo el del problema…no tú. ¡no te das cuenta de quién soy? ¿qué clase de persona soy?" preguntó demasiado alto.

"¿tú?" preguntó sorprendida.

"soy malo para ti pequeña…soy una nube negra que oscurecerá tu vida…mejor corre y aléjate de mí mientras puedas."

"no lo eres…me ayudaste a estar feliz de nuevo. No está bien que pienses así de ti mismo Gaara…no eres una nube negra." contestó a modo casi maternal, sorprendiendo al chico. "y no soy pequeña" contestó con seriedad.

"eres la primera en decirme algo así" indicó casi sonriéndole, pero se contuvo. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. "pero aun así te pediré que te alejes. No suelo acostarme con chicas si no es por dinero, ¿comprendes?" preguntó y volteó a verla a la cara.

"oh… ¿ese es tu trabajo?" preguntó sorprendida y casi con tristeza. "ese no es un trabajo" contestó casi para si misma.

"es lo que soy…" respondió con seriedad.

"no, no es lo que eres. Eres más que eso. Tu trabajo no es lo que eres." contestó casi enojada. "has vivido pensando cosas que no son Gaara. Eres increíble…si hubiera sido otro quizas hubiera acabado muerta…"

"supongo…tienes que estar pendiente de los chicos en esta ciudad…por sobre todo de mí."

"Gaara…"

"no. Tengo que pedírtelo, si quieres seguir en contacto conmigo tendré que pedirte algo…" contestó, aunque sabía que era peligroso, que quizas él no iba a poder cumplir lo que le pedía a la chica, pero estaría bien y suficiente si ella podía cumplirla.

"¿Qué?"

"no te enamores de mí. Es mi única petición."

"claro, ¿y me dices eso después de que tuvimos relaciones?" preguntó riendo a carcajadas, dejando al chico atónito.

"sí" respondió sin poder evitar reírse también.

"no te rías" se quejó avergonzada la chica dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

"lo siento…lo siento. Tienes razón. Pero mi trabajo sigue siendo el mismo." indicó y dejo de sonreir.

"bien, supongo que entiendo tu punto de vista Gaara. Tratare de no hacerlo, pero no te aseguro nada. Ya veras, serás tú quien caiga" contestó con una media sonrisa.

"en serio eres especial" indicó sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

"eso dicen" contestó.

"bueno me iré, y creo que tú también deberías de hacer lo mismo, tu amiga debe de andar buscándote como loca" respondió y saco una tarjeta de presentación, "te la dejare aquí, llama cuando quieras pequeña" indicó y rio al ver la expresión enojada de la chica.

Días después.

 _Diario…._

 _Cada vez estoy peor…hoy no eh podido ni ponerme de pie. Han pasado muchos días desde que conocí a ese pelirojo, Sasori…y simplemente no eh podido obligarme a llamarlo, ¿para qué hacerlo? Solo será peor mi obsesión y sé que él no quiere realmente esto. Sé que preferirá estar con una chica, lo sé. Mejor no llamarlo, pero… ¿porque me duele tanto el corazón entonces? Hidan volvió a buscarme… no pude negarme, a pesar de las advertencias de Gaara…volví a verlo. Y aquí me encuentro, en la cama, sin poder pararme. Siento la sangre recorrer mi labio inferior, bajar por mi rostro, el sabor amargo inunda mis sentidos. Con la poca energía que tengo tomó mi celular y marco el número, preparándome para la reprimenda, pero no me queda de otra. Sé que quizás después de unos días volveré a caer, es inevitable, pero es la única persona que conozco que sé que me ayudara. Soy lo peor que puede existir, esto le causara problemas a él, pero aun así lo llamo y espero a que llegue. Mi historia es corta, mi nombre es Deidara, no se mi apellido, pero me hago llamar Deidara Iwa, las iniciales del orfanato donde me crie. Mi madre murió, crecí en Iwa y después de ser mayor de edad, a los 13 en realidad, me escapé. Mi historia…bueno…comienza aquella noche que conocí a Sasori, y mis días comenzaron a cambiar._

"¡DEIDARA!" gritó la familiar voz de Gaara cuando entro en la habitación y observó al chico sin poder ponerse de pie.

"Gaara…" murmuró el rubio casi inentendible.

"no hables" indicó enojado y tomó una toalla del baño, limpió la sangre que bajaba de los pálidos labios del rubio. "te…te dije…" contestó, pero se mordió el labio al ver las lágrimas que bajaban de la mejilla del chico. "lo siento" respondió después e inesperadamente lo abrazo.

"yo...lo siento" indicó y lloró aún más fuerte al sentir el abrazo de su amigo. "lo siento por no hacerte caso" contestó cuando tuvo más fuerzas.

"lo matare" indicó y se puso de pie.

"no, Gaara…soy yo el culpable por hacerle caso…lo siento…es que tiene muchos contactos…no eh podido ganar nada de dinero por su culpa…y no me quedo de otra…lo siento…"

"eso no justifica tu estado, y te dije que no hablaras." Indicó y se puso de pie, exploro la habitación con rapidez, mientras trataba de relajarse y noto una pequeña tarjeta de presentación en la mesa de noche y al verla de cerca vio el nombre que salía en ella "¿Quién es Sasori Red?" preguntó, aunque al ver el nombre reconoció con rapidez de quien se trataba.

"eso…no…nadie…" comentó sonrojándose un poco." alguien que conocí por accidente".

"este mundo sí que es pequeño" contestó con una media sonrisa.

"¿lo conoces?" preguntó sorprendido.

"no a él en realidad…a…su ex" indicó sin querer ver la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

"¿dormiste con ella?, dios…Gaara…yo…"

"como lo conociste?" preguntó de pronto el pelirojo preocupado y al ver el rostro del rubio supo la respuesta. "oh esto sí que es noticia…dios la matara si le digo" dijo más para él que para el rubio, casi emocionado ante la idea. "Ya sé porque la dejo" indicó.

"no, fue un accidente…nos emborrachamos y una cosa llevo a otra, estábamos inconscientes" indico el rubio casi defendiéndolo.

"eso es raro en ti…" respondió Gaara casi acusándolo.

"lo sé" contestó sin poder evitar las lágrimas "pero no puedo hacer nada…el…no es gay."

"durmió contigo y te dejo su tarjeta Deidara"

"eso no significa que lo sea si fue un accidente" se defendió, "en fin, tu…saliste con su ex..." fue más para él mismo que para Gaara.

"si"

"¿la has estado viendo desde entonces?"

"algo…algo así"

"¿Qué haces? Vas a arruinar la vida de aquella chica Gaara…la vas a destruir igual que a Alice" lo acusó.

"lo se…pero ella insiste…ella es…diferente" contestó el pelirojo sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

"¿estas…?" empezó a preguntar casi preocupado por su amigo.

"no"

 _Flashback…_

" _tú estás loca" indicó Gaara al ver la puerta trasera del teatro cerrada y a la chica con un gancho muy fino de cabello._

" _vamos esto solo pasa una vez en la vida. Y ya sé que estoy loca, eso no es nuevo" indicaba la chica mientras le daba vueltas al gancho en su mano._

" _pero…nos meterán presos"_

" _¿y qué? ¿ahora eres tú el cobarde? Increíble" preguntó y observó los ojos furiosos del pelirojo. Matsuri sonrió satisfecha._

" _bien, pero te echare la culpa si nos atrapan" respondió y volteó hacia atrás. "no viene nadie"_

" _bien" indicó feliz y procedió a abrir la puerta y después de varios intentos lo logró._

 _Matsuri entro corriendo, dejando que la brisa ondeara su abrigo y su vestido. Gaara solo la observó desde la entrada, vio como lo llamaba con una sonrisa, como si él fuera su mejor amigo desde hace años. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y la siguió, sin importarle que no la conocía por completo. Corrieron por los desconocidos pasillos de los camerinos hacia el escenario y luego la observó dar vueltas por el amplio escenario, feliz como un niño en navidad. Luego sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia ella, siguiéndola. Al alcanzarla, la abrazo, la atrajo hacia él, sin querer soltarla, la chica se sintió algo sorprendida, pero se dejó abrazar. Lo tomó con suavidad por sus brazos y lo apartó, pero el chico la tomó del rostro y al beso. Sintió sus suaves labios sobre los de él, su sabor dulce, su rico aroma. Exploro cada esquina de su boca, sin querer apartarse nunca, pero la chica le mordió el labio y se apartó. Al observar notó que no estaba enojada, solo le sonreía casi con decepción, pero con una sonrisa. La chica se puso en el centro del escenario y comenzó a cantar a capela._

 _Caught you at midnight  
Not in my right mind  
What you're afraid of  
Is where I just came from_

 _An ugly confession  
I think that I'm broken  
When I try to be open_

 _I get the feeling that I'm giving up on something I love, too much  
The sweetest misery that's taking me, I'm lost in the rush  
Because_

 _Ever since you've been my ace of hearts  
Hit me like a freight train in the dark  
Come on baby take me far away  
I wanna get so lost in the great escape_

 _Zella Day – Ace of Heart (**)_

" _me tienes…perdido" indicó el chico en voz alta._

" _lo sé y lo siento por eso" contestó la chica y se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente._

" _no lo sientas"_

" _si, lo siento porque no puedo corresponderte." Contestó, pero con una gran tristeza reflejada en el rostro._

" _¿segura?" preguntó y se acercó a la chica._

" _si" contestó con dificultad "no si sigues en ese trabajo…todas las noches me ignoras y se por qué y sé que no puedo pedirte que dejes de ser lo que eres, no soy nadie para pedirte eso y por eso no puedo corresponderte"._

" _es…injusto" sentenció claramente molesto. "no puedes pedirme…"_

" _y por eso te digo que no te lo puedo pedir"_

" _pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga con lo que siento?" preguntó y la sostuvo de los hombros con un poco de rudeza "no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cuando…cuando estoy con mis clientes"_

" _lo siento" contestó sin poder evitar una lagrima "y yo no puedo dejar de ver cómo te desgastas, vendiéndote cuando puedes hacer tantas cosas Gaara" contestó y se apartó del chico, limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían rodando por su mejilla "Me lastima verte de esa forma."_

" _no puedo hacer nada" contestó se alejó hacia la puerta, "no hay nada que pueda hacer. Siento mucho todo esto, supongo que tienes razón" indicó y desapareció por la puerta._

 _Fin del flashback_

Por otro lado.

Sasori estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a su copa sin prestarle atención a la chica que estaba a su lado, esperando a que reaccionara. Sabía que debía hacer algo, después de todo la había llevado a su habitación, pero no se podía incitar el mismo a moverse, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le daba incluso asco tener que tocarla. En su mente solo había cabeza para un rubio. Lanzó la copa hacia la pared recibiendo cortes en su rostro cuando los cristales pasaron volando por su lado, sintiendo como la ira recorría su cuerpo ante aquel pensamiento. La chica a su lado quedo petrificada y sin lograr aguantar más tomó sus cosas y se fue, a pesar de las suplicas del pelirojo cerró fuertemente la puerta tras él. El chico se dejó caer en el piso, sin querer buscarla, igual ni se acordaba de su nombre. La había conocido en su nuevo trabajo, pero nunca sintió nada hacia ella, era increíble el impacto que aquel rubio le había dejado. Aun podía recordarlo a la perfección, por más que intentaba olvidarlo. Sentía los besos, las caricias, eh incluso el horrible aroma de aquella habitación se había quedado plasmado en su piel. _"maldición"_ pensó sin saber que más hacer. No podía llamarlo ya que no tenía su número y aun así no había recibido ninguna llamada de parte del chico, lo que indicaba que de seguro no estaba interesado en ninguna relación seria, después de todo, vendía su cuerpo por dinero. La puerta sonó detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y sorprendido de que la chica se devolviera al abrir se encontró con alguien totalmente diferente.

"Matsuri…" susurró sorprendido.

"hola…¿esperabas a alguien más? Digo, por tu expresión creo que si" contestó sintiendo como una flecha atravesaba su corazón.

"no" respondió solamente y le dio paso a la chica para que pasara, "solo me sorprende verte aquí"

"es que…necesitaba hablarte" indicó la chica cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación y vio la copa rota en el piso "¿paso algo?" preguntó preocupada.

"nada, un accidente nada más" mintió y se sentó en el borde del pequeño sofá que había en la ante sala. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con un poco de rudeza.

"bueno…yo…solo…es que..." la chica se detuvo y se sentó al lado del chico, respiro profundamente, mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir "necesitaba decirte algo"

"habla de una vez Matsuri, no divagues" indico molesto y se frotó la cíen.

"te amo" contestó la chica.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó y la volteó a ver de frente, sorprendido, y observó el rostro lloroso de la chica.

"no puedo olvidarte…quiero volver contigo" indicó, aunque dentro de su corazón aquello no era del todo cierto "odio esta ciudad"

"lo siento" indicó y se dedicó a mirar el suelo, sin querer ver el rostro de la chica fijo en él, sorprendida.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" preguntó confundida "¿estás enamorado…verdad?" preguntó de nuevo.

"no" indicó con rapidez "es otra cosa"

"¿Qué pasa? Dime la verdad, merezco saberlo después de todo…" indicó entre llantos.

"bien. Te lo diré" indicó y se puso de pie, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, sintió como su estómago se revolvía debido a los nervios "soy gay" confesó el chico y luego vino un largo silencio entre ambos, que pareció durar todo el resto de la noche.

La chica se puso de pie, dando unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación. Notó como todo encajaba de pronto en su lugar. Su corazón dejo de dolerle, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, y ya no se veía perteneciente en ese lugar, no había más nada que decir, más nada que buscar en aquella habitación. Volteó a verlo por última vez y noto la confusión del chico, el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, y lo perdido que estaba. Se detuvo otra vez y se sentó junto a él. "¿desde cuándo lo sabes?" preguntó no muy segura de sí era la pregunta correcta. Él chico la miro, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control. Y luego de tratar de calmarse un poco le contó todo lo sucedido, sin dejar nada afuera, ya que, a pesar de todo, seguía confiando plenamente en la chica.

"Matsuri… ¿que se supone que haga? ¡no sé qué hacer!" contestó entre lágrimas, claramente confundido "¿Por qué yo?"

"no lo sé Sasori, si supiera te lo diría en serio" contestó sintiendo pena por él "lo siento yo..." indicó y miro hacia la puerta.

"está bien, te entiendo" indicó y sonrió con falsedad "puedes irte si quieres".

Matsuri salió casi corriendo de la habitación y una vez en el pasillo se sintió por primera vez perdida totalmente. Dio unas cuantas vueltas, sintiéndose verdaderamente desesperada. Sasori era su última ayuda, pensaba que si volvía con él podría sacarse de la cabeza a Gaara. Desde aquella pelea no lo había vuelto a ver, había desaparecido por completo sin importar lo mucho que trataba de buscarlo y ella sabía a la perfección que seguía con aquel tipo de trabajos, sin importar lo que intentara no cambiaría de opinión y al pensarlo mejor, ella no era nadie para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni para obligarlo a cambiar. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas de aquel lugar, tropezó con un carrito de comida que estaba fuera de unas de las habitaciones y luego de ponerse de pie con dificultad y adolorida, corrió fuertemente alejándose de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llego al mismo bar donde sabía que encontraría a Gaara, pero por más que buscó como siempre, no estaba ahí, y si estaba, se escondía de ella muy bien. Se sentó en el bar, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro y luego ordeno una cerveza. A su lado se sentó un chico de aspecto mucho mayor al que a pesar de enfocar sus ojos bien no logró definirlo bien.

"¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa como tu está llorando sola en un bar?" preguntó casi a gritos debido a la fuerte música del local.

"no importa. Algo que no quiero recordar" indicó si querer entrar en conversación.

"si fuera yo, jamás te haría llorar" indicó sonriente. Matsuri solo asintió apenada, mientras a su vez su corazón se aceleraba, esta vez asustada. "a menos que sea de placer" le susurró demasiado cerca al oído. Matsuri no contestó, miró incomoda a chico bartender que se había alejado en ese momento, hacia otra esquina del bar, sin dejar de lanzar mirada hacia la chica mientras hablaba con un chico encapuchado. _"dios, ya está que me van a secuestrar aquí" pensó la chica sin querer ver al chico a su lado._ "vamos no te pongas nerviosa, solo quiero hablar"

"la verdad es que prefiero estar sola, gracias" indicó aun sin mirarlo.

"¿largo día no?" preguntó sin recibir respuesta a cambio, "es normal en una ciudad como esta, una chica tan linda como tú, sola, puede pasarle cosas malas" contestó sonriendo.

"en serio agradecería que me dejaras sola, gracias" contestó y le lanzó una mirada algo amenazante.

"vamos no te pongas así, si quieres te llevo a un lugar más tranquilo y te ayudo a relajarte" indicó y esta vez puso su pesada mano en el hombro de Matsuri.

"no gracias" indicó sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Se trató de zafar de las manos del chico sin éxito.

"vamos, no aceptare un no como respuesta" respondió esta vez al oído de la chica y de forma amenazante.

"La chica ya te dijo que la dejaras en paz" indicó una voz seria, amenazante y furiosa detrás de ellos.

"no te metas donde no te llamaron" indicó el otro chico soltando a Matsuri por fin y se volteó para ver al intruso. Era el chico que llevaba la capucha. La chica notó que el bartender le sonreía amablemente y ella le sonrió agradecida, mientras volvía a respirar.

"si me incumbe" indicó de nuevo y Matsuri logró reconocer la voz. Volteó rápidamente pero no logró reconocerlo aún. "hola, siento llegar tarde" saludó Gaara mientras se quitaba la capucha y le sonreía. El corazón de Matsuri se aceleró más aun, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse del asiento para no caerse.

"claro, quien más si no. Gaara Sabaku. ¿Porque no simplemente me haces una lista de las personas con las que puedo salir entonces?" preguntó mientras elevaba las manos, molestó.

"es tu problema por meterte con las personas que me importan, Hidan" respondió Gaara.

"esto es increíble. ¿la conoces a ella también?"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó esta vez con más furia aun, viéndolo con ansias asesinas "después de amenazarte… ¿cómo te atreves?"

"oh ya sé a qué te refieres…a tu amiguito gay… ¿Cuál era su nombre?" preguntó sonriendo con malicia, viendo como Gaara fruncía el entre cejo y sus ojos se abrían más aún.

"como si no lo supieras" indicó tratando de relajar su ira un poco, "eres tú el que lo compra todas las noches después de todo" respondió soltando una risa maniaca. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido para los ojos de la chica.

Hidan se lanzó hecho una furia sobre el pelirojo y este no se dejó ganar por el peso de él. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, lanzándose golpes, mientras a la vez se protegían ellos mismos. Matsuri quedo petrificada sin saber qué hacer, y sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Gaara logró ponerse con agilidad sobre Hidan y comenzaba a golpearlo y cuando pudo colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, ahogándolo. Este trataba de zafarse con una mano y con la otra, mucho más larga que las manos del pelirojo, logró ubicarla sobre el cuello de Gaara, ahogándolo también. La gente alrededor solo observaba, sin saber cómo pararlos. Matsuri pudo por fin salir de su estado de shock y le lanzó un gritó a Gaara quien volteó a verla, pero justo cuando perdió la concentración Hidan logró lanzarle un golpe, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Entonces llegaron los guardias quienes sacaron a Hidan a la fuerza, dejando a Gaara quien había quedado desmayado en el suelo. La chica se arrodillo a su lado sin saber qué hacer. Alguien se arrodillo junto a ella, y al elevar a vista notó lo similar que era del pelirojo. Este e sonrió tristemente y tomó al chico de un brazo, pasándoselo por su cuello y lo elevó con facilidad. Luego le indicó a la chica que lo siguiera fuera del bar. Ambos caminaron en un silencio incomodo, esta sin saber quién este era, y el chico sufriendo un poco al llevar a Gaara parcialmente a un costado, notando las miradas fijas en ellos. Se detuvieron frente a un hotel lujoso, por el cual entro aquel desconocido con Gaara aun desmayado. Este volteó y le indicó a la chica que lo siguiera. Esta se vio su desaliñada ropa y sabia a la perfección que debía llevar todo su maquillaje rodado y sus cabellos despeinados. El chico sonrió, mostrando más aun la similitud entre ambos chicos.

"tranquila, nadie notara tu estado, créeme de seguro estarán peor que tú a estas horas" indicó y siguió su camino.

"si claro" susurro más para ella que para el chico, pero aun lo siguió.

Ambos caminaron por el desolado hotel, ignorando las miradas asustadas de los trabajadores del lugar. Las demás personas estaban tan borrachas que no notaron el estado de los tres, lo cual relajo más a Matsuri. Subieron por el elevador hacia el último piso, a la suite del hotel. "Dios ¿Quién es este?¿cómo puede alguien como Gaara conocer a alguien así?" pensó preocupada "¿abra….dormido con él quizás? Digo es hermoso como Gaara" pensó nuevamente y entro hacia la habitación, que parecía ser más un apartamento. El chico siguió el recorrido hacia la habitación y dejo con demasiada delicadeza al pelirojo en la cama. Luego procedió a quitarle los zapatos y a cubrirlo con las sabanas. "Si, de seguro son gays" maldijo en sus pensamientos sin poder dejar de mirarlos. El chico paso sus grandes manos por el delicado y pálido rostro de Gaara, luego peino sus cabellos y volvió a pasar su mano por el rostro, en contraste con su piel morena le daba un toque de muerto a Gaara. Logró divisar una lagrima que bajaba por el rostro.

"no es como si estuviera muerto" indicó asustada Matsuri.

"ah, disculpa, olvide que estabas hay" contestó con una sonrisa apenado. _"claro, hasta se olvidó de mi presencia" pensó Matsuri._

"no te preocupes" contestó Matsuri sonriendo con tristeza, "debería dejarlos solos".

"no, por favor. Tengo muchas preguntas" indicó y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación junto con la chica. "Veras, no lo veo desde hace años" contestó.

"oh…ya…wow…pero se nota que lo amas aun". Respondió aun con tristeza.

"oh bueno si" confeso y notó la expresión dolida de la chica "espera no es lo que crees" contestó y sonrió.

"¿ah no?" preguntó casi a la defensiva.

"Gaara es mi hermano menor" indicó y sonrió con tristeza. "si…lleva...muchos años fuera de casa"

"si es tu hermano ¿Cómo demonios es que no lo has buscado?" preguntó casi a gritos, molesta.

"lo siento, pero, ¿tú quién eres? Creo que no nos hemos ni presentado. Mi nombre es Kankuro Sabaku" saludó y le ofreció una mano.

"oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Matsuri" contestó y le ofreció la mano también, algo apenada. "Sé que parece raro, pero conocí a Gaara no hace mucho…semanas atrás y pues…se metió en esa pelea por mi culpa, aunque aparentemente conocía a aquel chico y por lo que note no peleo exactamente por mi culpa…parece que peleo por alguien más" indicó.

"oh…es que, por lo que noté, pensé que lo conocías más aún. Esperaba que me dieras respuesta de como ah estado…y que ha estado haciendo" indicó y notó como la chica abría los ojos sorprendida. "¿Qué ha estado haciendo?"

"¿Por qué se fue de casa?" preguntó evadiendo al chico.

"bueno, nuestro padre quería hacerle la vida y él quería ser más libre, en pocas palabras. Vino porque quería ser músico y eso es todo lo que se de él" contestó y se dejó caer en el amplio sofá de la sala. "¿Dónde ha estado trabajado, Matsuri?" preguntó de nuevo.

"no soy la persona correcta en decírtelo, Kankuro. Pregúntale cuando despierte" indicó con seriedad. "Lo único que puedo decirte es que…no ha estado por un buen camino y quizás en este momento, necesita de ti" contestó. "mejor me voy" respondió y se fue hacia la puerta.

"espera" indicó el chico acercándose a ella. "espera a que despierte mejor. Le hará bien ver un rostro más amable que el mío".

"pero…"

"no me dejes solo" suplico el chico y aunque no la conocía, no quiera quedarse solo y a pesar de que ella no lo conocía realmente, decidió aceptar.

Por otra parte.

El rubio observó la blanca habitación a su alrededor. Trato de pararse, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. A pesar de sus quejas Gaara lo había terminado llevando a un hospital y por las pocas fuerzas que tenía, había terminado desmayándose. Observó a su alrededor, buscando alguna ayuna y lo único que vio fue su celular en la mesita que tenía al lado y encima de este la tarjeta de contacto de Sasori. " _Gaara…" pensó sin poder evitar sonreír._ Con dificultad elevo su fino brazo y tomó la tarjeta y luego el celular. Marcó el número sin pensar mucho. Repico varias veces y salto al contestador. Trancó y dejo en celular a su lado. Luego volvió a marcar ya que no podía dejar de verlo, pero otra vez saltó a buzón de voz. Siguió intentando hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había marcado. Dándose por vencido dejo el celular a su lado sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por su rostro. Luego su celular hizo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente, sonando en la máquina que llevaba conectado a él. Contestó con nerviosismo.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE? ¿QUE NO SABES QUE HORA ES?" preguntó a gritos la estresada voz de Sasori. Deidara quedo mudo sin saber que decir "¿y bien? ¿piensa quedarse sin hablar?"

"lo…lo siento" contestó tartamudeando un poco.

"¿dei?" preguntó y bajo a guardia con demasiada facilidad "¿ahora te dignas a llamar?" preguntó tratando de parecer aun molesto, aunque su voz sonaba mucho más tranquila.

"lo…lo siento…" contestó de nuevo.

"¿es lo único que vas a decir?" preguntó sonriendo.

"no." Indicó mordiéndose la lengua antes de volver decir lo siento "no se para que llamaba…solo quería escuchar tu voz"

"¿no podrías esperar a que fuera más temprano?" preguntó riendo.

"bueno es que no sé qué hora es"

"¿tan borracho estas que me llamas y de paso no sabes qué horas son?" preguntó algo alarmado "sí quieres te digo donde estoy y te acercas aquí...o te voy a buscar"

"no estoy borracho" contestó algo indignado "estoy en el hospital…no creo poder acercarme a tu apartamento" indicó el rubio y espero a la reacción del pelirojo.

"¡¿ESTAS EN EL HOSPITAL?! DEI…dios eso es lo primero que debías decirme" indicó nervioso mientras se paraba de su cama instantáneamente y se empezaba a vestir parara salir. "¿Cuál hospital?"

"lo siento…ya sé que…"

"Deid ¿el hospital?" preguntó de nuevo.

"no tienes que molestarte en venir…mira la hora que es"

"no sabes qué hora es y no me hagas preguntarte una tercera vez" lo amenazó.

"bien ya…calma…es el hospital central creo" contesto y oyo como Sasori terminaba la llamada.

En la Suite.

Kankuro volteó a su lado y notó que la chica se había quedado dormida en una esquina apartada del mueble. Se puso de pie y busco una manta y se la puso mientras trataba de no despertarla. Luego se fue a la habitación donde Gaara seguía dormido. No podía creer que por fin lo hubiera encontrado, y mucho menos en ese estado. Su labio estaba roto, un ojo estaba de un todo purpura, su cabello despeinado por más que había intentado arreglárselo. Y tenía otros cortes alrededor de todo su delicado rostro. Lo observó sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba hablarle, pero a la vez sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero temía que, si el mismo se dormía ahora, al despertar podría no estar junto a él de nuevo, que se escaparía otra vez dejándolo a él y a su hermana. Lo tomo de la mano y notó que estas también tenían algo de sangre en ellas, debido a los golpes que había dado y que había recibido. Se maldijo así mismo por no poder ayudarlo, por no haber estado junto a él cuando este más lo necesitaba y por no haber hecho nada cuando este peleo con su padre. Sin darse cuenta Gaara sintió la mano de alguien en la de él y se fue despertando poco a poco y al ver a su hermano mayor llorando frente a él solo pudo apretar un poco más fuerte la mano de Kankuro.

"Gaara…" susurro entre llantos.

"Kankuro…." Contestó sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

"lo siento…lo siento tanto" indicó y lo abrazó a pesar de las quejas del pelirojo.

"ouch…me duele" indicó, pero lo abrazó también. "no te preocupes…no…no te preocupes…"

"¿Qué no me preocupe? Gaara mira tú estado…estas en una pelea en un bar…tu…estas flaco y golpeado…no…no te recuerdo así y…y…" no pudo continuar ya que su voz se quebró debido a las lágrimas.

"Kankuro, vamos calma…me vas a hacer llorar." Indicó mientras trataba de calmarse el mismo para no romper a llorar hay mismo. "sé que se ve mal…pero solo protegía a dos personas que quiero" indicó sonriendo"

"¿Qué has…que has estado haciendo?" preguntó después de que se calmó. "Y que ni se te ocurra mentirme" indicó con seriedad.

"yo…" el chico respiro profundamente, sabiendo como reaccionaria su hermano mayor cuando le dijera. "Kankuro, necesito que te calmes cuando te diga, y que sepas de que no me quedo de otra forma…sabes que soy muy…no iba a volver a rogarle…no después de…" su voz se quebró de nuevo. Se detuvo, respiro profundo de nuevo y luego hablo. Le contó todo, y su hermano solo escucho, con las manos entre el rostro sin poder verlo, más por el hecho de que si lo observaba sabía que rompería a llorar, su hermano menor, al que recordaba siempre siguiéndolo, sonriendo, y con grandes sueños, había terminado en aquel estado. Era algo que él no podría perdonarse a él mismo, porque sabía muy dentro de él que debía de haber venido a buscarlo mucho antes.

"lo…lo siento…debí…venir a buscarte…" comenzó, pero Gaara levantó su mano para que parara.

"no tienes porqué pedir perdón, es mi culpa y enteramente mía" indicó demasiado relajado "soy yo el culpable tú no tienes nada que ver…en serio…"

"igual no podrá evitar que me sienta culpable" indicó y se puso de pie. "descansa, ah y Gaara…hay una chica afuera esperando por ti" indicó sonriendo "en serio si está preocupada por ti".

"Matsuri… ¿está bien?¡no le paso nada?¡la trajiste aquí?" preguntó el pelirojo casi poniéndose de pie.

"calma" contestó riendo "está bien, la traje porque pensé que te gustaría hablar con ella, pero se quedó dormida" respondió "habla con ella mañana mejor, descansa".

La noche se hizo larga, a pesar de que no faltara mucho para el amanecer. Al despertarse ya era medio día y cuando se puso de pie se sorprendió de lo lastimado que realmente estaba, ya que aún le costaba mantenerse en pie. Siguió con dificultad su camino hacia la sala, tratando de ignorar sus alrededores, el lugar era en realidad hermoso y lujoso. Se sorprendió de encontrar que la chica aun dormía plácidamente en el sofá. El chico solo se quedó frente a ella, la observó sin darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor lo veía, un poco confundido al principio y luego con cariño. Matsuri se acurrucó un poco más entre la sabana y los cómodos cojines. Gaara se acercó, aun sin notar la presencia de su hermano, y se sentó a un lado de la chica, esperando a que esta despertara. La chica no tardo en despertar y se encontró en aquel lujoso lugar. Tardo unos segundos en recordar donde estaba y que hacía en aquel lugar y al voltear a su lado se encontró cara a cara con Gaara. La chica sonrió y sin esperar a que el chico hablara, lo abrazo fuertemente.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"si, perfectamente" contestó riendo "aunque me estas ahorcando"

"lo siento" se disculpó apenada y lo soltó."Gaara…"

"ok, os parare antes de que empiecen a hablar..." indicó Kankuro y ambos voltearon sorprendidos "¿Por qué no comemos algo y luego se van a hablar solos?" preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

Hospital. Noche anterior.

El hospital estaba desolado a esas altas horas de la noche, solo unas cuantas personas en la sala de espera, y unas cuantas que llegaban en emergencias. Entro y preguntó en la entrada donde estaba Deidara, y a pesar de que le indicaran que las horas de visitas habían terminado siguió su camino, a la vez que suplicaba que lo dejaran entrar al menos unos segundos. Después de decirle que el chico no tenía ninguna familia y que él era lo más cercano a una, la chica lo dejo pasar, advirtiéndole que tenía solo unos minutos con él. Había algo en el rostro desesperado del pelirojo que le permitió a la chica dejarlo pasar. La blanca habitación y luz blanca le daba un toque aún más frio a la habitación y el rostro pálido de Deidara no ayudaba. Su blanca tez, su cabello rubio y despeinado, despegado alrededor de la almohada hacían que sus ojos azules resaltaran. Lo observó directamente, conectando sus miradas por lo que pareció ser horas. Lo necesitaba ver, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había anhelado. Su tez bronceada, ojos castaños y cabello rojo parecía haber sido un hermoso sueño entre tantas pesadillas, tanto que pensó que había sido tan solo eso, un sueño.

"eres real después de todo" dijo el rubio sonriendo con dificultad.

"¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?" preguntó detallando mejor al chico. Su piel moreteada, rostro casi desfigurado, todo su estado era realmente deplorable.

"eso ya no me importa" contestó quitándole importancia "si estás aquí ya nada más me importa" indicó con su débil sonrisa y ojos llorosos.

"te amo" indicó el pelirojo sin darse cuenta, sorprendiéndose a él mismo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran por la sorpresa y emoción.

"no puedo creer lo que digo…pero es verdad…aunque sea de locos, y aunque te haya visto solo una vez y no te conozca bien…te amo…no podía dejar de pensar en ti…quiero… quiero protegerte. Matar a todo aquel que te haga daño." Indicó mientras se acercaba más al chico hasta que estuvo frente a él. O tomó con mucha delicadeza del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"yo…no puedo creerlo" indicó sorprendido y sonrojado "pensé que no me querías ver más, que todo esto había sido una mala jugada para ti" contestó mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas "por eso no te llame" indicó.

"deja este trabajo"

"¿Qué?"

"deja el trabajo y ven conmigo"

"estas loco, demente. Apenas y nos conocemos" contestó sorprendiéndose de ser él el más sensato.

"no importa ya nos conoceremos, lo demás no importa." Contestó sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. "Nunca me sentí así, nunca" contestó y o volvió a besar, un poco más rudo, escuchando como la maquina comenzaba a acelerarse. "y veo que tú tampoco" contestó y le dedico una media sonrisa.

"ok" contestó dejándose llevar de nuevo. Algo en aquel pelirrojo e hacia perder la cordura, le hacía perder sus barreras, dejándose llevar, dejando que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera. Incluso si le pidiera que se lanzara de un acantilado con él, lo haría sin pensarlo.

"¿en serio?" preguntó sorprendido.

"si, te amo" indicó besándolo a él.

En otro lugar.

"Matsuri…" comenzó Gaara una vez estuvieron apartados de la multitud de gente.

"no, yo…lo siento" indicó apenada "gracias por todo" indicó dándose la vuelta. "Aún sigo pensando igual"

"lo sé" contestó y la tomó de la mano, dándole la vuelta. "No soy nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión." Contestó y roso su mejilla, "quiero dejar el trabajo" indicó sonriéndole "bueno…o buscar un trabajo en realidad" contestó sonriéndole.

"¿estás seguro?" preguntó sorprendida.

"si" indicó "no eh dejado de pensar en ti. No puedo seguir en esta vida y ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Y ahora que me reencontré con mi hermano…no me dejara volver" indicó riendo "y no quiero volver" comentó.

"sí, por cierto. ¿de que trabaja tu hermano?" preguntó riendo.

"ah eso…bueno…heredo la empresa de mi padre"

"oh claro" contestó sorprendida. "porque eso es tan normal"

"¿porque estabas sola en el bar?" preguntó evadiendo el comentario de la chica.

"pues…fui a ver a…Sasori…mi ex…y…resulto ser…gay" comentó.

"oh…ya…claro" contestó evitando sonreír, pero luego se quedó serio de nuevo "¿fuiste a buscar a tu ex? ¿para qué?"

"pues, ya no importa" comentó quitándole importancia.

"¿querías volver con él?" preguntó enojado.

"solo porque no dejaba de pensar en ti" lo acuso. Gaara la observó y sonrió.

"ok, está bien" indicó.

"¿Por qué peleaste con ese chico? No fue solo por mi"

"no" acertó, "es una larga historia. Puedo contártela si me prometes no enojarte"

"¿porque me enojaría?"

"porque conozco al chico que se robó el corazón de tu ex" indicó y vio la cara de sorpresa de la chica en su rostro. Después de eso le contó su historia con Deidara, de cómo el chico se dejaba llevar por lo que Hidan decía, y de porque Gaara siempre trataba de protegerlo. "Fue como un hermano para mí, por eso siempre quería protegerlo, aunque el necio no se dejaba. Creo que ahora será diferente"

"supongo" coincidió Matsuri, un poco deprimida, pero a la vez feliz de que al final, ambos hubieran encontrado lo que habían ido a buscar.

 _Querido diario,_

 _Y así fue como encontré al amor de mi vida, o por lo menos hasta hora lo sigue siendo. No sé si la vida nos separe, si nuestros caminos terminen yendo por lugares diferentes pero lo único que sé es que por ahora él es mi mundo, como yo o soy para él. La clave de una vida sana es mantenerse positiva, sin importar como te sientas al respecto, sin importar lo mucho que la vida te golpee, tienes que levantarte eh intentarlo de nuevo, seguir tu camino hacia lo que realmente quieres, y nunca olvidar cuál es tu sueño, ya que lo mejor es poder hacer lo que te gusta, aunque no sea lo más recomendable, siempre habrá formas de ganar dinero, pero si consigues realizar lo que realmente amas, aunque sea lo más mínimo, serás feliz._

 _Diario,_

 _Sigo pensando que todo esto no tiene ningún sentido, aunque leyendo todo de nuevo puedo ver lo naive que fui al principio, pensando solo en lo negativo de mi vida cuando simplemente estaba caminando hacia el lugar equivocado. Gracias a esa chica puedo ver todo diferente, la vida es más brillante, y solo lo que hice para cambiar fue dejarla entrar. Quizás la vida nos separe, aun no lo sé, pero mientras la tenga conmigo la hare feliz, mientras podamos seguir junto, nada más me importa. Volví a ver a mis hermanos, volví a seguir mi sueño de ser músico, todo cambio cuando ella toco mi vida, y por eso le estoy agradecido, hasta el día que muera._

…

Bien eso fue todo :D estuve muy inspirada y es la primera vez que termino un oneshot tan rápido :D. espero lo disfruten mucho. Siempre que escribo lo hago pensando en alguien especial para mí y trató de seguir escribiendo porque sé que es la mejor manera de seguir junto a esa persona, aunque este a una larga distancia separad de mí. La música es una gran fuente de inspiración para mí y no puedo dejar de ponerla en mis historias, algunas de ellas son: por supuesto la numero uno, la cual fue la fuente de inspiración para el título de mi historia: Lisa Loeb- Fools like me, Hozier- take me to church, Kelly Clarckson- Addicted, entre muchísimos más. Y bueno a continuación les dejo las letras traducidas, (no por mí, espero que este bien).

Taylor Swift- wildest dreams (*)

Él dijo: "Vamos a salir de este pueblo"  
Conducir fuera de esta ciudad, lejos de las multitudes  
Pensé: "El cielo no me puede ayudar ahora"  
Nada dura para siempre, pero esto me va a acabar

Él es tan alto y guapo como el infierno  
Él es tan malo, pero lo hace tan bien  
Puedo ver el final al comienzo  
Mi única condición es...

Di que me recordarás  
De pie en un bonito vestido  
Mirando al atardecer, cariño  
Labios rojos y mejillas sonrosadas  
Di que me verás otra vez  
Incluso si sólo es en tus  
Sueños más salvajes, ah-uh-ha  
Sueños más salvajes, ah-uh-ha

Zella Day – Ace of Heart (**)

Te atrape en la medianoche

No en mi sano juicio

Lo que tienes miedo de

Es donde acabo de llegar de

Una confesión fea

Creo que me estoy roto

Cuando trato de estar abierto

Tengo la sensación de que estoy renunciando a algo que me encanta demasiado

La miseria más dulce que me está tomando estoy perdido en la carrera

Porque

Desde que has sido mi as de corazones

Me golpeó como un tren de carga en la oscuridad

Vamos nena me lleve lejos

Quiero siento tan perdido en el gran escape


End file.
